Travel Through Time Re-Write
by Hope-Hikari
Summary: Sent to the past, the mini big three trio plus one are forced to read PJO TLT with heroes they never imagined they would meet. In a chance to spend more time with the more powerful side of the family, the four find that maybe, just, maybe, their parents might care more than they let on. Rated T just to be safe. Contains 1 OC for practice writing.


Hope: HI EVERYONE! Guess what!

Teo: Light's not a Mary-Sue anymore?

Hope: Hmm… Not sure bout that but she's not 100% butterflies and fairies and rainbows anymore… I think… Well… If she's still a Mary Sue please tell me! And also why she's a Mary Sue as well… I hate it when I'm told that she's a Mary-Sue but not why she's one. How am I supposed to improve her that way? T_T

Nell: Why am I here?

Hope: *Ignores Nell* So… Presenting~~~ THE RE-WRITE OF TRAVEL THROUGH TIME! Inspired by an awesome story by LiveLaughLoveTogether13 named When Future and Past Clash Together.

Teo: Hope does not own the Percy Jackson series, that's Rick Riordan's, or me, Teodora Gasperin from The Undrowned Child written by Michelle Lovric or… Who are you?

Nell: Nell Beecham from Mist by Kathryn James but I still don't know what I'm….

Teo: Just go with it. Please enjoy the re-write~ How were exams by the way? And I heard you finally learnt how to write without Light.

Hope: Don't remind me… And yes but I'm still using her. I do need to practice writing for the story I'm planning and Light and Bright are proving to be the hardest characters to write… Okay so not caring about that. Enjoy~~~

Nell: ….

* * *

Prologue: A leap into the past

Percy was having a normal – well as close to normal as possible – day before the orange light came. He had a date with Annabeth. Honestly, he doesn't really see the difference between their relationship. Other than the fact that they were dating that is. They were still best friends just a bit more different. After that he sparred a bit with Clarisse who he grew a bit closer with after the Second Titan War. A few taunts and lots of bruises, for Clarisse not Percy since that's impossible, later, the two almost friends decided to call it a day since it was already sunset. Percy took a quick one hour shower, (which was super quick for him when no one was there to disturb him) before heading off to the amphitheater.

Then the dreaded orange light came. It came without warning in the most horrible shade of orange Percy knew. Tangerine. The light engulfed him and a second later he was falling. At that time only two thoughts ran in his head. 'Oh no Annabeth will kill me.' and 'Why does it have to be tangerine? It could be blue you know!'

* * *

Thalia was _enjoying _a particularly _wonderful_ day. Not. She was grateful for her holiday. Honestly, who wouldn't be? What with all the poop they've been through the past few days and all but her ankle was healed and of all the places she would rather be right now, she was stuck _here. _Where was _here_, you ask?

_Here_ is the home of Percy's long distanced cousins, the Mizunashi's. To be more precise, it was the place in which _they_ were staying temporarily.

Why exactly was she _here_?

Apparently it's because by the time her holiday was announced the camp trucks were already gone and only _they_ were left because of the need to drop one of _them_ at the airport due to _her_ school being in another country. And apparently, everyone at Olympus were too busy fixing the damage of the war that they couldn't take a few seconds to drop little ol her off at camp. Personally, she found that ridiculous.

Did she hate Percy's cousins?

Not really. They just annoyed her. A lot. Especially Light.

But it could be worse. For one, Light could be here. Why yes, the family member whose school was overseas was Light and the other two were going to camp tomorrow. A whole month in camp. What a wonderful thought. Now if only Night would stop running around 'preparing' – coughtryingtodestroythehousecough – for camp. Her world would be perfect.

Sighing, Thalia sat up and looked at the clothes she was forced to wear as her own were being washed. It wasn't too bad… At least she didn't have to wear a skirt. Now that she's started thinking about clothes, Thalia remembered that she needed to pack. She didn't need to pack much but it was probably better that she pack what little she needed so that she wouldn't leave it behind tomorrow.

A scream escaped Thalia's lips as she stood up. No, it wasn't her ankle. IT WAS LIGHT! Not Light the girl you idiot! She meant literal light! Hot pink light! It was a terrible light!

"Thalia?"

* * *

Nico had an amazing day. His father was proud of him. Persephone promised not to turn him into a flower and the best thing was that he was on his way to camp. His cabin wasn't done yet of course. It's only been a week since the war, but one thing he knew was that it was going to be awesome. It's going to be just as good as Poseidon cabin and definitely better than Zeus cabin. In the meantime he was going to stay at Poseidon cabin. And best of all Light won't be there. Yes, Light was staying at Percy's cabin. No, it wasn't because of her being related to Poseidon in anyway. Her siblings were still in Hermes cabin after all.

Nico, wasn't really sure why Light had to stay at Poseidon Cabin. Percy had said that it was a long story that involved part of Hermes Cabin blowing up. He was probably exaggerating.

Nico's stayed over at their place before. After he passed out for a week at his first try at shadow travelling, he woke up in their house. They can be a bit annoying but he found them rather nice. Anyone who takes in some kid who passes out in front of their house is definitely nice. And probably crazy as well. Considering Light, he wasn't going to rule out that option.

Nico was about to enter the Poseidon Cabin when a white light enveloped him and the next thing he knew he was falling and a screaming girl was next to him. Also falling.

"Thalia?" someone asked.

Wait? Percy? That was Percy right?

* * *

Light walked out of the plane's cubicle, surprised at the queue of people waiting to use one of the toilets.

"Sorry," she whispered as she walked back to her seat. It wasn't as if she meant to monopolize the toilet. It just happened. Hey, you try changing from slightly tattered casual clothes into a school uniform. Don't get her wrong, she loved school but she wasn't really excited to go back to it so soon after that ordeal but she had three months' worth of studies to catch up on and as soon as the plane arrived she had to go straight to school so as to not be late. Waiting till landing just to change did not seem worth it.

Light pulled the shawl of her uniform off her head and placed it around her shoulders. She could put it on later.

"Right, time for bed." Or so she had hoped. The moment Light closed her eyes, a black light engulfed her and she started falling. The moment she realized this, she screamed.

"Thalia?" A voice asked. Light recognized that voice as Percy's. Why was he here? Where was here anyway?

"Percy?" Someone else asked. This sounded like Nico. "Light?"

"Nico?" the other screaming girl –Thalia- asked.

"Hi?" Light mumbled, trying to calm down.

"We're all here?!" Percy said.

"I see light!" Nico randomly yelled.

"Well Light is here but…" Percy started.

"I don't think he meant me…" Light deadpanned.

"Hey yeah! You're right." Thalia confirmed, finally noticing the light somewhere under them.

Nico and Thalia shared a look, "We're gonna DIE!" they yelled. This didn't help at all.

Percy saw that his cousins were distraught so he summoned as much water vapour as he could and made a fluffy water cushion. They fell into that cushion and it quickly re-evaporated straight after leaving the three cousins and the tagalong on the black and white marble floor.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" A voice boomed.

* * *

Mortal affairs were great. The world was at peace. No new half-blood has been born. Not a single natural disaster was happening. It was perfect, but the kings and queens were _bored. _It was a winter solstice and they weren't even arguing over a single thing.

What strange behavior for them.

Suddenly, two voices yelled, "We're gonna DIE!"

The gods looked up to see a strange sight. Four children falling from the ceiling of Olympus. Athena started to wave her hand to summon a cushion from her room to break their fall but to her utter surprise, a water cushion was appearing on the floor where the children were going to fall. She looked at Poseidon who was the only one who could've made it but she saw that he was also shocked.

As soon as Zeus got over his shock he yelled, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

The four children jumped up and bowed in perfect timing with each other. It was only then the gods noticed their strange attire. The oldest boy had sea green eyes and raven black hair streaked with grey. He wore a dark green short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue trousers of a strange material.

The girl had electric blue eyes and spiky black hair. She wore silver Hunters of Artemis clothing (but it was silver trousers instead of a silver toga) with a dark green short-sleeved shirt that had a picture of a tree on it along with a few black things that looked suspiciously like music notes. It also had a few squiggles written on it in what Athena suspected was supposed to be a language. It shocked her that she couldn't understand it. She wore a silver circlet around her head like a tiara.

The youngest boy had intense black eyes and messy ebony black hair. He wore a black shirt with dancing black skeletons under a black jacket and a pair of black trousers also made of the same strange material as the first boy. Around one of his fingers was a skull ring.

The other girl had light green eyes and long wheat brown hair. She wore a long white shirt that ended at around her knees as well as a long purple skirt checkered with white lines. Draped around her shoulders was a white piece of fabric that was held together by what looked like pins. (How do you describe a pin...?)

The oldest boy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What do you mean? Don't you know us?"

"Should we?" Poseidon asked.

Once again, a strange thing happened. A box fell out of nowhere right onto the boy's head.

"Ouch!" He yelled, "Why me? Why not them?"

"You're just unlucky cuz." The younger boy told him taking the box, "Hey there's a letter."

He picked a piece of very thin and smooth parchment out. That led Athena to wonder. Since when were parchments that thin, smooth or white?

"It's addressed to us." He informed.

"Then read it dead boy." The girl snapped.

"Fine fine." He said taking a breath.

"_Dear confused (maybe angry) children and… older children,_

_I have sent these half-bloods to the past to read a few very important books about a half-blood hero. There are five books in total, however as my powers will not hold for long enough to allow you to read all of them as reading all five will disrupt the timeline greatly, I'm afraid you'll only be able to read the first , Theseus, Orion and Perseus are to be present in these readings. No maiming or killing is allowed in these readings, especially from Thalia, Zeus and whomever else it may concern. Time is frozen so don't worry about camp or school. Remember what I said about maiming. Sorry about the books hitting your head Percy. I was warned there might be a few glitches and I couldn't drop the box of anywhere else. They also had to reach a certain weight limit so I had to send all five of them._

_Love,_

_Mother/Grandmother Rhea_

"Oh… We're in the past… No wonder everyone is wearing bed sheets. I mean togas."

Zeus nodded, ignoring the mini-Hades' bed sheet comment. Not a single person should go against Rhea. She can be scary when she's angry and if she tells them to do something it must be truly important. "Hermes. Summon the heroes."

"Yes my lord." Hermes said.

A few seconds later four heroes stood before them. "Now introduce yourselves." Zeus commanded.

A muscled boy with deep blue eyes and golden blond hair started. "I am Heracles, son of Zeus and hero of Olympus."

Thalia instantly lunged at him and it took both Percy _and_ Nico to hold her back. Percy whispered a few well chosen words into her ear and Nico reminded her about Rhea's warning. Then he smirked and whispered, "We can challenge him later on and you can whip him so bad that he'll regret what he did."

During all this, Light just stood awkwardly in the sidelines. Thalia would probably only get madder if she tried to help.

After that, a boy who looked similar to him, only with sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes introduced himself, "My name is Perseus, son of Zeus and hero of Olympus."

Another boy, this time with black hair that was a bit long and sea green eyes came next. He held a few scrolls. "My name is Theseus, prince of Athens, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus."

Someone else who looked a lot like him, only with shorter hair and a quiver filled with arrows and a bow instead of scrolls introduced himself, "I am Orion, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus."

Everyone shifted their gaze to the future half-bloods.

The oldest boy started, "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus."

The girl came next, "Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." She glared pointedly at Heracles, which got Zeus wondering why his daughter doesn't quite like his favourite son, to the point that she'll readily attack him.

The youngest boy introduced himself as "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and unofficial king of the ghosts."

Finally, the youngest girl finished off with a, "Hiya~ I'm Light Mizunashi, daughter of Hecate."

"Take a seat." Athena said waving her arm to summon two couches.

Heracles, Theseus and Perseus sat in one and Nico, Percy, Thalia and Orion sat in the other. Seeing that there wasn't enough space for her to sit on the couch, Light simply perched herself on one of the arm of one of the couches. Cautiously, Nico poked Orion a bit. "Wow! They're alive. We really are in the past."

Percy and Thalia face palmed themselves while Light burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Orion and Theseus stared at the young demigod. "What? Iris prank called me once and since then I learned that you can never be too sure so I had to check."

The two past demigods mentioned above started laughing. This was going to be one heck of a book reading session.

"Where is the book we are to read?" Heracles asked.

"Hmm… Let's see…" Percy mused. "Titan's curse, Last Olympian… Ahh… Here it is Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. Wait what we're reading a book about me?"

Thalia and Nico hi-fived as they laughed at Percy's horrified face.

"_Blackmail time~"_

* * *

Hope: Well… I think you probably noticed but I've started using other alternatives for words that have to do with the word GOD. I hope you don't mind~

Teo: It won't have much impact on the overall story… We think… Why'd you use capitals?

Hope: Hope you enjoyed~ and as a sorry for my really long absence. Enjoy a mini-story~ That's what it looks like in Scrabble.

Teo: The real subject spoken about is Tasauf in her little brother's Religious School. And yes, we know Travis is OOC. So Hope… About how you wrote Thalia's part…

Hope: I'm not really sure about that part… I found it a bit bland but I find it hard to write Thalia so I'll just leave it at that.

Teo: You haven't read HoH yet.

Hope: Umm… *runs away*

Nell: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING HERE!

~*Exams*~

Connor: I think I failed Maths.

Travis: I TOLD YOU TO STUDY!

*A few days later*

Connor: Hey Travis, I failed Maths.

Travis: See I told you to-

Connor: But I got third place in my class.

Travis: … WHAT!?


End file.
